America (Teddy Roosevelt)
America led by Theodore Roosevelt is a custom civilization by JFD and Janboruta, with contributions from DonStamos, Keniisu, and Wolfdog. This mod requires Brave New World and works best with Gazebo's Community Patch. Overview America The United States of America is a world "super-power" (which more or less means that it possesses weapons capable of destroying everything on the planet). A relatively young civilization, the United States formed in the 18th century, nearly self-destructed in the 19th century, and became the most powerful and dominant military, technological, cultural and economical civilization in the 20th. One can hardly guess what will happen to it in the 21st. Theodore 'Teddy' Roosevelt Theodore "Teddy" Roosevelt was an American statesman, author, explorer, soldier, naturalist, and reformer who served as the 26th President of the United States from 1901 to 1909. As a leader of the Republican Party during this time, he became a driving force for the Progressive Era in the United States in the early 20th century. Following the assassination of President McKinley in September 1901, Roosevelt, at age 42, succeeded to the office, becoming the youngest United States President in history. Leading his party and country into the Progressive Era, he championed his "Square Deal" domestic policies, promising the average citizen fairness, breaking of trusts, regulation of railroads, and pure food and drugs. Making conservation a top priority, he established myriad new national parks, forests, and monuments intended to preserve the nation's natural resources. In foreign policy, he focused on Central America, where he began construction of the Panama Canal. He greatly expanded the United States Navy, and sent the Great White Fleet on a world tour to project the United States' naval power around the globe. His successful efforts to end the Russo-Japanese War won him the 1906 Nobel Peace Prize. Elected in 1904 to a full term, Roosevelt continued to promote progressive policies, but many of his efforts and much of his legislative agenda were eventually blocked in Congress. Roosevelt successfully groomed his close friend, William Howard Taft, to succeed him in the presidency. After leaving office, Roosevelt went on safari in Africa and toured Europe. Returning to the USA, he became frustrated with Taft's approach as his successor. He tried but failed to win the presidential nomination in 1912. Roosevelt founded his own party, the Progressive, so-called "Bull Moose" Party, and called for wide-ranging progressive reforms. The split among Republicans enabled the Democrats to win both the White House and a majority in the Congress in 1912. The Democrats in the South had also gained power by having disenfranchised most blacks (and Republicans) from the political system from 1890 to 1908, fatally weakening the Republican Party across the region, and creating a Solid South dominated by their party alone. Republicans aligned with Taft nationally would control the Republican Party for decades. Frustrated at home, Roosevelt led a two-year expedition in the Amazon Basin, nearly dying of tropical disease. During World War I, he opposed President Woodrow Wilson for keeping the U.S. out of the war against Germany, and offered his military services, which were never summoned. Although planning to run again for president in 1920, Roosevelt suffered deteriorating health and died in early 1919. Roosevelt has consistently been ranked by scholars as one of the greatest U.S. presidents. His face was carved into Mount Rushmore alongside those of George Washington, Thomas Jefferson, and Abraham Lincoln. Dawn of Man A new age of progress dawns on the American people, Theodore Roosevelt, and you have been chosen to lead them. At your behest, the United States rose to dominate the continent. Throwing out the Spanish, you won America the prestige and influence for which it yearned, projecting her power across the world stage with a mighty fleet and an unmatched enthusiasm. Truly do you stand amongst America's finest leaders. Steadfast President, the boundaries of the United States once more demand to be broken. Can you raise an unrivalled force with which to spread American influence across the earth? Can you become the dominant power in an age of empires? Can you build a civilization that can stand the test of time? Introduction: "Welcome to the United States of America. You'd have best come with good intentions. Now tell me who you are." Introduction: "This is the United States of America. Whilst you're here, you'll respect her liberties or I'll throw you out on your ass." Defeat: "Oh, so you think you've won? Well, my friend, maybe not today, and maybe not tomorrow, but soon you'll get what's coming to you." Defeat: "Very well. I'll step down, but I will not go quietly." Unique Attributes Strategy While heavily militaristic, you won't necessarily want to actively pursue war with Teddy. His strength does not revolve around conquest or any sort of benefit related to that (although starting in City-State territory can prove to be a key part of your army's mobilization), but rather it revolves around using your strong army presence to coerce City-States into following you. The UA has two parts, one which is dedicated around the mobilization of your army, allowing you to take unexpected shortcuts through City-State territory or just speed up the process of conquest, and the other which is easily the most key bit of the system - the increase in Resting Point with all City-States for every City-State which you can demand an unit from. While that's tough at first sight, an army that is big enough to coerce two City-States into your threats isn't excessively big. If you do head just slightly towards Patronage (and you likely will, given this civilisation's bonuses), two City-States and a few policies is enough that you'll be permanently Friendly with all City-States - and that's quite a strong possibility. If you push it to the maximum, it can get up to 60 Resting Influence - enough that any small amount of Influence can tip the scales in your favour. The Rough Rider is a decent unit. While not majorly strong, its sheer ability to dart through land and the fact it is surprisingly strong at recieving hits thanks to Survivalism makes it viable in all situations. Not much to write home about at first sight, but can certainly provide to be extremely useful when dealing with the enemy. The Connecticut, however, is a majorly strong unit. While it is offset by slowness and rather expensive cost, it is discovered rather early, is surprisingly agile thanks to its ability to ignore Zone of Control and move through enemy borders if its starts next to a Connecticut (in addition to the UA's own bonuses), making it just slightly better than the Battleship on its own. However, its unique ability that allows it to increase Influence with City-States while in their territory is majorly strong, effectively allowing you to quickly force a City-State to become your ally. Combined with the UA and the obvious path of Patronage, it can be a force to be reckoned with. The obvious ideology is Autocracy, although Freedom is not a bad choice (and more thematic to boot). Autocracy's Gunboat Diplomacy combined with United Front and all sorts of small army-related bonuses can truly bring Theodore's abilities to max potency. Industrial Espionage and Third Alternative stand out as rather unexpected strong picks, allowing you to keep up with the scientific race. Although, its lack of other possible goals is rather uninspiring at first sight. Meanwhile, Freedom lacks certain strengths (such as Gunboat Diplomacy and United Front's strong synergy with America), it makes up for it by granting a few units which may be extremely useful, granting additional ways of influencing City-States as well as having a few other ways of dealing with a spanner in the works by circumventing the problem entirely. Overall, this is very much a militaristic Diplomatic Victory Civ. Thanks to City-State bonuses, it can stay strong in all situations, although it excels at abusing its sheer military strength to conquer your enemies. The best advice for this Civ comes not from me, but from its leader - speak softly, and carry a big stick. Music Mod Support Events and Decisions Magistrates. * Culture (equal to Social Policy cost). |rewards = Allows construction of National Park.}} Gold. * 2 Magistrates. |rewards = Melee and Ranged Naval Units gain +15% Combat Strength when adjacent to another military Unit.}} Unique Cultural Influence "Our people are now participating in rodeos and wearing your wide-brimmed hats. We're worried the rest of the world will also succumb to the influence of your culture." Full Credits List * JFD: Author. * Janboruta: Art (Civ Icon, Leader Icon, Unique Component Icons, Leaderscene). * DonStamos: Research (City List). * Keniisu: Design (part of the 1stUU). * Wolfdog: Graphics.Civ5: Pre-Dreadnought Battleships * Pawel Blaszczak: ''Music.''Call of Juarez: Billy Exploring Long 2Call of Juarez: Act Dynamic 2 References Category:All Civilizations Category:JFD Category:Alternate Leaders Category:Civilizations with Male leaders Category:Military Civilizations Category:Colonial Cultures Category:United States Category:City State Civilizations Category:Civ Battle Royale Mk III